Bodas de apariencias inciertas
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Una prima lejana de Sora se casa y Toshiko la obliga a ir con su novio, Jou. Pero a la pelirroja le preocupa lo que su familia diga porque será su presentación en sociedad en pareja desde que ella rompió con Yamato. ¿Cómo les irá en la boda?


Bueno, esto es un reto que asondomar me puso hace mil años, en un arrebato que tuve de pedir retos en todos los topics. El reto en cuestión era el siguiente:

Reto de **asondomar** para **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Joura

 **Características:** Una prima lejana de Sora se va a casar y, tras peleas con su madre porque no quería ir a la boda, Sora y Jou se encuentran haciendo el equipaje para partir, lo que significará la primera presentación "en sociedad" de Jou como pareja desde que Sora rompió con Yamato. Sin embargo, nunca llegan a ir a la celebración, ¿por qué?

 **Género:** El que te salga, lo imagino tanto triste como cómico.

Y ésto es lo que ha salido. Es mi primer Joura así que... espero que no sea un horror jajja

Os dejo con ello:

Digimon no es mío, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Bodas de apariencias inciertas

—Pero, mamá… —Sora entró al salón donde Jou se encontraba leyendo un libro, teniendo algún tipo de discusión con su madre por teléfono—. Sí, pero… ¡espera! Mamá…

Su novio alzó la vista de las letras para fijarse en ella. Algo importante parecía ser, porque la pelirroja estaba tratando de meter baza sin conseguirlo. Recordó la anterior vez que se había topado con algo así; Sora terminó dando una clase de Ikebana cuando Toshiko enfermó y insistió en que no podía posponerla. Fue uno de los peores días de su vida.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —siguió murmurando ella—. Ya lo sé pero no es la forma… ¡No! Claro que va en serio… Pero, mamá… Pero… Pero… —un suspiro final hizo que adivinase que daba igual qué le había pedido porque finalmente se había rendido—. Está bien, mamá, ahí estaremos. Sí, yo también tengo muchas ganas. Vale, mamá. Te llamaré. Te quiero. Adiós.

Cuando colgó, se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Jou suspirando sonoramente. El chico cerró el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesita, girándose hacia ella para que se desahogase con él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz suave, tratando de darle ánimo a hablar.

—Era mi madre —él asintió—. Quiere que vayamos a la boda de mi prima Meyu.

—No me suena el nombre —dijo Jou.

—Es normal; es una prima lejana por parte de mi madre —explicó Sora.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —cuestionó el chico sin llegar a comprender—. ¿Te llevas mal con ella?

—En realidad ni siquiera me llevo —aclaró ella—. Apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces pero mamá insiste en que deberíamos ir porque he sido invitada y no podemos hacer ese feo.

—¿Y no quieres ir? —preguntó el moreno.

—No es que no quiera ir —aseguró ella—. Es que la invitación es doble, y mi madre dice que tendría que llevarte y presentarte a toda mi familia.

Jou estuvo confuso durante unos segundos hasta asimilar las palabras, y entonces su semblante se tornó triste. Él sabía que no era gran cosa pero no esperaba que Sora se avergonzase de presentarlo oficialmente como su novio. Llevaban ya dos años juntos, y sabía que Yamato, cuando la pelirroja y él estuvieron juntos, sí que había conocido a la familia, y no solamente a Toshiko como él.

—Puedes ir sola si quiere —propuso aún con el tono lleno de tristeza—. No me importa quedarme en casa.

—¿Qué? —Sora tardó solamente dos segundos en comprender por dónde iban los tiros—. ¡No! ¡No, no, no! No es eso.

—En serio que no me importa, Sora —aseguró él, tratando de ampliar su sonrisa—. Ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los eventos ajetreados…

—Estás equivocado, Jou —lo cortó ella, poniéndose seria—. No me avergüenzas, para nada. Nunca.

—¿De…de qué hablas? —preguntó tratando de salirse por la tangente.

—No intentes hacer como que no lo estabas pensando; te conozco —ella lo encaró y al ver su cara, relajó su semblante—. No me avergüenzas, cariño. No sé cómo puedes pensar eso.

Sora se acercó a él y le cogió la cara con las manos suavemente. Sonriéndole con cariño, le dio un dulce beso, tratando de demostrarle su amor. Jou se dejó llevar, como siempre que sus labios se tocaban. Se besaron durante unos minutos, sumidos en su propio mundo. Fue la pelirroja la que terminó el beso, alejándose apenas unos centímetros y pegando su frente a la del chico.

—No me avergüenza nada de ti —aseguró vehementemente—. Nada. Nunca. Por favor, no lo pienses.

Él suspiró; si se lo decía así era imposible negarse a su petición, aunque fuese una como esa. Le acarició la cintura suavemente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la había abrazado en medio del beso.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? —preguntó, queriendo comprender el pesar de su novia.

—Mi madre solamente quiere que vayamos por todo el rollo social —le explicó, casi bufando—. Es una prima lejana, apenas me acuerdo de ella, pero mamá dice que tenemos que ir por educación.

—Entiendo —asintió el chico, haciéndole ver que la estaba escuchando.

—El problema es que tengo gente de esa parte de la familia que solamente están interesados en chismorrear —prosiguió ella—. Lo último que supieron, oficialmente, fue que estaba saliendo con Yamato, y solamente porque vinieron de visita inesperadamente. Fue muy incómodo, y no quiero que te lo hagan pasar mal, que lo harán.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuando Sora asintió, él sonrió y la besó—. Iremos.

—¿No me has escuchado, Jou? —se preocupó la pelirroja—. Son malos. Yamato solamente estuvo con ellos media hora y salió corriendo. Mi madre y yo somos como las parias de la familia porque mi padre nos abandonó y eso está muy mal visto.

—Sora, cariño —la llamó Jou—. No pasa nada. Algún día tendrás que presentarme a tu familia.

—Pero estarán despotricando todo el rato —trató de convencerlo ella—. Estarán venga a meterse con nosotros porque no estamos casados aún y ya se nos va a pasar el arroz.

—¿Pasar el arroz? —se carcajeó el chico—. ¡Pero si apenas tenemos 25 años!

—Pero es importante para ellos, y por eso disfrutan invitándonos a la boda —murmuró ella—. Mi prima estará venga a echarnos pullitas acerca de que no soy nada, que ella está casada con algún ricachón socio de su padre.

—Y a nosotros nos dará igual —afirmó Jou.

—Pero tú…

—Yo estaré bien mientras tú lo estés —prometió—. Porque para mí tú eres lo único importante.

Sora se quedó mirando fijamente a esos ojos oscuros en los que en el pasado tan poco se había fijado y que en ese momento era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Se llevó la mano al pecho, que le dolía de tanto amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¡Oh, por Kami! Jou era tan perfecto… vale que era algo asustadizo a veces, patoso, despistado e incluso quejica, pero también era amable, dedicado, dulce, y cuando tenía esos detalles, cuando le decía esas frases tan bonitas, solamente podía preguntarse cómo era que no se había fijado antes en un chico como él. Sin pensarlo, se volvió a acercar a él y lo besó. Jou no se quejó.

—Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco —susurró la pelirroja contra sus labios.

El chico se sonrojó ante el alago y ella solamente se rió, encantada de ver que aún seguía teniendo algo de esa torpeza con las chicas. Volvió a besarle; estaba decidido, irían a la boda y sobrevivirían, pero esa noche ella le compensaría por ser tan generoso con ella.

…

Eran las 10 de la mañana y ya iban tarde. Debían haber salido a las 9 para llegar con tiempo pero el despertador no había sonado. En ese momento, Sora se terminaba de peinar a toda prisa mientras Jou iba bajando todo al coche con la intención de ir encendiendo el coche; su viejo vehículo necesitaba varios minutos para calentarse.

La pelirroja se echó una última rociada de laca para mantener el peinado y fue corriendo a preparar su bolso. Maldijo internamente mientras se ponía los tacones en la entrada del apartamento; si llegaban tarde su madre estaría todo el viaje de vuelta recordándole que habían llegado con la ceremonia empezada, que estarían dando mal ejemplo, que si deberían haber aceptado ir el día anterior como ella y dormir allí para poder tener tiempo ese sábado…

Mierda. Había tenido claro que no quería pasar allí más tiempo de lo necesario así que se había negado, así que tenían un largo viaje de una hora hasta el lugar de la ceremonia.

Taconeando como podía, con cuidado de no matarse, anduvo a paso rápido hasta el coche, todavía cerrando el bolso. Para cuando estuvo sentada en el asiento del copiloto, los pies habían empezado a dolerle.

—¡Ponte tacones! —murmuró, irónicamente, mientras se los quitaba, imitando la aguda voz de Mimi—. Ahora está de moda el estilo occidental así que si quieres dar una buena impresión debes llevar tacones altos. ¡Una mierda! Nunca debí haber hecho caso a Mimi.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jou a su lado.

—Sí, solamente es que me duelen los pies por los tacones —Sora trató de colocarse en el asiento de modo que el vestido largo que llevaba no se enredase ni se arrugase pero chilló al ver que era más difícil de lo que creía—. Y el vestido es un horror. Debería haberme puesto uno de mis kimonos. Y todo por parecer más femenina…

—Si vas incómoda quizá deberías cambiarte… —murmuró su novio, compadeciéndose de ella.

—¡Ni hablar! —negó rotundamente ella—. No tenemos nada de tiempo. ¡Arranca! Ya llevamos mucho retraso.

Él le hizo caso y puso el coche en marcha, empezando a conducir rumbo al destino. Sora, a su lado, seguía tratando de colocarse correctamente. Jou vio el collar que ella llevaba, una fina cadera plateada con un corazón formado de alas al final de ella y un pequeño rubí dentro. Recordaba cuando se lo regaló, un cumpleaños, diciendo que todo en él le recordaba a ella. Sonrió y la miró a la cara, sin apenas maquillaje, solamente con eyerline y labios fucsia, contrastando con su pelo del color del fuego.

—Si sirve de algo —la chica lo miró y vio que se había sonrojado un poco—. Creo que estás preciosa.

La pelirroja se olvidó de todas sus penas ante esas simples palabras y una sonrisa inundó su cara de forma involuntaria. Suspiró, dejando la vaporosa falda reposar en paz; Jou siempre sabía qué decirle en cada momento concreto.

—Siempre me has dicho que tienes miedo por ser mi segundo novio formal —dijo repentinamente ella—. Por Yamato, porque él tiene más carácter y da más el pego.

El chico frunció el ceño pero asintió, dándole la razón. Era verdad, siempre había tenido miedo de las comparaciones porque Yamato era mucho más capaz que él en demasiadas cosas y tenía algo de miedo de que Sora siguiese enamorada de su ex y no lo olvidase.

—Lo he dicho muchas veces, Yamato fue mi primer amor, el adolescente —relató ella—. Pero cada día tengo más claro que el destino quería que tú y yo estuviésemos juntos. Solamente tú me conoces de arriba abajo. Solamente tú sabes lo que necesito en cada momento. Solamente tú sabes qué decirme para animarme y hacer que se me olviden las penas. Y solamente contigo he aprendido lo que es amar de verdad.

Jou la miró de reojo pero fijó su mirada en la carretera. Pero ella pudo ver cómo su mirada se suavizaba, su cuerpo se relajaba y su boca se convertía en una sonrisa enorme. Soltó una risita; realmente Jou era un chico simple que se contentaba con poco.

—¿Y sabes qué? —preguntó con voz bisbiseante acercándose un poco a él—. Si no fuese porque estás conduciendo te comería a besos.

Él pegó un bote en el sitio, no esperándose esa declaración. Sora rió de nuevo pero seguidamente se puso seria.

—Y porque ya llevamos mucho retraso —añadió, sobria—. ¡Vamos, acelera! ¡Llegamos tarde!

…

—Maldita sea… —masculló Sora, retorciendo la tela de su vestido entre las manos—. ¡Maldita sea!

Llevaban ya veinte minutos parados en aquella carretera desierta y a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa. Hacía más de 40 minutos que deberían haber llegado al lugar de la ceremonia para estar con tiempo allí y juntarse con su madre, y hacía un cuarto de hora que la boda había comenzado. ¡Su madre iba a matarla! Y su familia… iban a destrozarla, a ella y al pobre Jou.

Y hablando del chico, éste seguía fuera del coche tratando de solucionar lo que fuera que le había pasado al coche. ¡Si es que sabía que debería haber cambiado de vehículo! Esa carraca llevaba para el desguace demasiado tiempo ya pero Jou le tenía cariño y de alguna manera había funcionado siempre… hasta ese momento. ¡Y vaya momento!

Un quejido lastimero la sacó de sus pensamientos acerca del infierno que iba a ser la boda para mirar a su novio, que se tocaba el dedo aullando. Sora rodó los ojos; había vuelto a pillarse el dedo con algo del capó. Suspiró, harta de seguir sentada. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió a trompicones del coche. Jou la miró.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, confuso—. Deberías entrar al coche para que el vestido no se te estropee. Yo me encargo.

—¿Qué tú te encargas? ¡Venga ya! —exclamó cerrando de golpe la puerta del coche—. ¡Llevas veinte minutos haciendo yo qué sé qué en el motor!

—¡Sora! —la llamó él—. ¡Cuidado con la…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde; Sora, en un arrebato de furia, se había acercado en un par de zancadas hasta donde estaba su novio sin dar cuenta de que al cerrar la puerta, la parte baja de su vestido se había quedado enganchada y al alejarse, había dado un tirón. El sonido de tela rasgándose resonó en aquel paraje desierto, haciendo que la pelirroja frenase de golpe. Jou no se movió del sitio, solamente atinando a mirar a su congelada novia. Ella se giró lentamente y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con su vaporoso y precioso vestido desgarrado. Su cara se tornó de espanto.

—Sora, cariño —Jou se acercó lentamente a ella, como quien se aproxima a un animal salvaje—. ¿Estás bien?

Pero el horror no se iba de la cara de la chica. Con manos temblorosas, cogió el tirador de la puerta y trató de abrir la puerta para librar la tela pero ésta no respondió.

—Mierda —masculló—. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No se abre!

—Espera, deja que te ayude… —ofreció Jou pero ella le dio un manotazo.

—¡Yo puedo—. Gritó, nerviosa—. ¡Yo puedo!

Pero no pudo, y en un desesperado, inútil y estúpido arrebato de ira, agarró la falda y tiró de ella con fuerza. No fue una buena idea; el vestido no se soltó sino que se rompió del todo, y de la fuerza con la que estiró, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás. Jou trató de sujetarla pero no llegó a tiempo. Resultado: Sora cayó al suelo, con tan mala suerte de que la noche anterior había caído una tormenta de verano y el suelo estaba embarrado.

—Oh, Kami… —susurró con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían.

—¡Sora! —Jou chilló al ver a su chica tirada en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó apresuradamente y se resbaló. La pelirroja gritó, haciendo que parase, pero estaba preocupado por ella y siguió hacia delante, haciendo patinaje sobre el barro.

—¡Para, Jou! —ordenó ella, alzando los brazos—. ¡Resbala! Vas a caerte. ¡Y seremos dos los que estemos manchados!

Pero el chico no le hizo caso y siguió adelantándose hasta llegar a ella. Entonces se agachó para ayudarla a levantarse y aunque Sora se negó y trató de alejarlo, él cogió su brazo y tiró de él. Consiguió alzarla apenas unos centímetros, pero el barro estaba aún fresco y resbalaba, y la gravedad hizo su trabajo, de forma que terminó cayendo él.

Sora gritó cuando la aplastó al caerle encima, Jou también chilló y trató de moverse a un lado, resbalándose con las manos en el barro y cayendo una y otra vez al suelo. Todo se convirtió en un batiburrillo de barro, ropas, piernas y brazos junto con chillidos y durante unos minutos así fue, ellos tratando de no mancharse más logrando el efecto contrario. Al final ambos dejaron de moverse y terminaron boca arriba, tumbados completamente en el suelo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada como si hubiesen corrido una maratón.

—Siento mucho todo —se disculpó Jou.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó Sora, mirándolo de reojo—. No ha sido culpa tuya.

—Si yo no me hubiese empeñado en mantener esa vieja chatarra no nos hubiésemos quedado tirados aquí en medio —empezó a enumerar—. Si tuviese algún tipo de conocimiento sobre mecánica hubiese podido arreglarlo y no hubieses tenido que salir del coche…

—Jou… —habló la pelirroja pero él siguió con su lista.

—Si hubiese sido más rápido te hubiese ayudado con el vestido o te hubiese sostenido, y no estarías tirada en el barro con el vestido roto —prosiguió—. Si hubiese tenido mejor físico hubiese podido alzarte sin caerme yo y mancharnos más aún a ambos…

—Jou…

—Si no hubiera sido tan torpe no te hubiera hecho daño… —continuó—. Es normal que no quieras presentarme como tu novio delante de tu familia… Yamato era más hombre que yo…

Sora cortó su discurso. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se giró sobre el cuerpo y se puso encima de él. Si eso no lo calló, sí que lo hizo el beso que le pegó. Jou no se lo esperaba y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Pero cuando ella se apoyó más en él, simplemente se dejó llevar, y bajó los párpados mientras sus manos se enredaban entre el, ahora, desastroso pelo de la chica, que tanto le gustaba.

Se besaron durante unos minutos, olvidándose de todo el estrés, de la boda, del barro y de todo lo de alrededor. Fue Sora la que terminó el contacto, separándose lentamente y quedando muy cerca de su cara. Abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirándose, sonriendo.

—Me alegra que me hayas callado —susurró Jou, aún respirando superficialmente.

—Me alegra haberte callado —aseguró la pelirroja, riendo.

Sora trató de quitarle algo de barro de la cara pero solamente consiguió extenderlo. A Jou se le enredaron las manos en el pelo lleno de gomina y aunque ella hizo una mueca de dolor leve, ambos soltaron una risotada por la situación. Ahí estaban, en medio de la nada, con el coche estropeado, llenos de barro y con las ropas rotas. Era una situación tan absurda como irreal. La chica rió con alegría y a Jou le encantó verla por fin feliz, relajada, porque llevaba dos días muy tensa. Incapaz de resistirse, la volvió a atraer y esa vez fue él la que la besó.

Estaban tan ensimismados en el beso que no escucharon un vehículo acercarse y solamente cuando una bocina sonó fueron conscientes de ello. Más sorprendidos que asustados, se separaron y miraron hacia el sonido, encontrándose con un coche parado con una pareja dentro. La mujer, en el lado que daba hacia ellos, había bajado la ventanilla para hablarles y ambos ocupantes tenía cara de incredulidad dibujada.

—¿Necesitáis ayuda? —preguntó con la cara sonrojada.

…

—Muchas gracias —repetían una y otra vez, inclinándose hacia la ventana de la pareja—. Muchas gracias.

Ellos hicieron un gesto con la mano y después se despidieron, arrancando el coche y se alejaban de allí. Sora y Jou suspiraron aliviados. Aquella pareja, después haberlos atrapado en un momento tan incómodo, habían resultados ser encantadores, y con nociones de mecánica. Mientras charlaban animadamente, había arreglado el motor y aunque les dijeron que deberían acudir a un taller, les daría para poder llegar hasta el lugar de la boda. No podían habérselo agradecido más.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Jou, mirándose a sí mismo y a su novia de arriba abajo.

—Deberíamos ir hacia la boda —murmuró Sora—. En el pueblo encontraremos algún sitio para cambiarnos.

El chico asintió y ambos se montaron en el coche, sin importantes ya el marchar nada más. La pelirroja cogió entonces su teléfono móvil y suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó su novio viendo el ceño fruncido de la chica.

—Mi madre —respondió ella—. Tengo 20 llamadas y otros tantos mensajes. Me da miedo hasta abrirlos.

—Pues no los leas —propuso Jou—. De todas formas te lo dirá cuando lleguemos. Vamos a ello.

La pelirroja le hizo caso y dejó el móvil a un lado. Agotada, se apoyó en el cristal y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana mientras Jou conducía camino a la boda. Con suerte llegarían para el banquete. Tendría que parar a cambiarse en algún lado y para darse una ducha… Bueno, quizá llegasen para la fiesta de después. No sería una buena entrada pero sería peor si no apareciesen; su familia sabía de su ruptura con Yamato y estaban deseosas de fichar al nuevo novio solamente para poder sacarle pegas. Suspiró, agotada de solo pensarlo, y miró al chico a su lado. Pobre Jou, iban a descuartizarlo y lo sabía, y aún así había sido él el que insistió en ir, por ella, por su madre. De repente lo tuvo claro.

—Da la vuelta.

Jou, quien estaba concentrado en la carretera, pareció salir de su trance para mirarla sin comprender.

—Da la vuelta —repitió ella—. No vamos a la boda.

—Pero tu familia está esperando… —murmuró él, sin dejar de dirigirse hacia allí.

—¡Que le den a mi familia! —Jou, que ya se había acostumbrado a sus palabrotas cuando estaba molesta, sobre todo ese día, no se inmutó ante el énfasis de la frase—. Ni siquiera quería ir. Solamente era por quedar bien. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, viéndola animada.

—Que me da igual lo que piensen porque no me importan —aseguró la pelirroja—. Ninguno de ellos. ¿Quieren hablar de nosotros? ¡Que hablen! Pero yo no voy a estar allí, aburriéndome, para que puedan echármelo en cara.

—¿Y Toshiko no se enfadará? —cuestionó Jou.

—Sí, es lo más seguro —rió ella, encantada—. Pero mi madre tiene que empezar a darse cuenta de que yo no soy ella, y a mí esas cosas no me importan; no más. El día que te presente en sociedad será porque tú y yo queremos, no porque nadie nos obligue. Además, ya conoces a las personas más importantes en mi vida, y saben lo nuestro; no necesito más. Mamá terminará comprendiéndolo.

Jou la miró y vio el brillo decidido en sus ojos. La chica lo miró y sonrió, y él estuvo seguro de que todo iba a ir bien. Aliviado, él también sonrió y dio un volantazo en aquella carretera desierta y comenzó a conducir en el sentido contrario, alejándose de aquella ceremonia que debería haber traído alegría pero tanto mal estaba haciendo a su novia.

Suspiró tranquilo, de alguna manera él también estaba nervioso por todo aquello, pero quería hacerlo, solamente por Sora. No por lo que su familia diría, ni por Toshiko siquiera. Solamente le importaba lo que su novia pensase. Y si la pelirroja había decidido no ir, estaba de acuerdo. Además, se notaba que estaba mucho más relajada y sonreía como hacía días, desde la llamada de su madre, no hacía.

—Bueno —habló, sintiendo la paz reinar en el coche—. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Hace mucho que no vamos a la playa… —musitó ella con cara de ilusión.

Y Jou lo comprendió y pisó el acelerador. Sora se relajó en el asiento y subió al salpicadero las piernas, haciendo que el vestido, antes tan elegante y vaporoso, cayese sin gracia alguna hacia atrás, descubriendo los muslos de forma que una señorita nunca debería. Respiró hondo y disfrutó del momento.

La idea de pasar un día en la playa era interesante, incluso si no hacía buen tiempo y no iban vestidos de forma adecuada para ello. Pero a ambos les daba igual, solamente querían estar juntos.

Y, ¿quién sabía? Quizá encontrasen alguna playa nudista por el camino…

* * *

bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado. asondomar, no sé si era exactamente ésto lo que pediste. Me costó pensar la historia aunque a grandes rasgos estaba dicha, y le dí muchas vueltas antes de decidirme por esta idea. Pusiste que te gusta tanto lo triste como lo cómico y realmente creo que no he conseguido ninguno de los dos ajjaja Y mira que siempre tiro al humor, pero, oye, que iba escribiendo y no salía. Hay algún momento triste, espero que te sirva.

Como ya he dicho, es mi primer Joura (y eso que la pareja me gusta mucho) así que no sé si he terminado de manejar muy bien los personajes. Espero que no haya sido muy OoC, porque no era mi intención.

Y creo que nada más, espero que os guste a los que leáis, pero sobre todo a asdm, por lo obvio. Solamente espero que no te arrepientas mucho de haberme retado.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
